


Moments of RadioDust

by Yvette_Kaitou_1412



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I am way too vanilla, I seriusly hope you like it, I'm bad at feelings guys, I'm bad at this, M/M, Multi, RadioDust Week, Romance, since I can't draw this is the best I can do, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Kaitou_1412/pseuds/Yvette_Kaitou_1412
Summary: RadioDust week!! Now it's been a while since I've published anything but it's my first fanfic in this fandom. Hope you like the scenes I've brought for you, enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	1. Cooking/Dancing prompt

**Author's Note:**

> so I was listening to my favorite songs while writing this, so maybe it ended up a bit ..strange since my music in shouffle makes you go from "I'm going to commit genocide" to "let's break into a song disney style baby!" in 2 seconds flat.
> 
> Also I'm not a native english talker so my grammar probably is horrible so please forgive me.

Angel laid in his bed starring at the ceiling, the fluffy pillows and soft comforter giving him a sense of security. It was his free day but he had nothing to do, Vaggie and Charlie went to a date, Alastor had business to attend to in his tower, Husk was asleep and Niffty had gone shopping for her cleaning supplies. So basically, he had the Hotel for himself for at least five hours more.

“oh, Fat Nuggets what should I do?” Angel talked to his little piggy as he pets him “we’re alone and my stash is gone thanks to that strawberry pimp!”

Fat Nuggets ignored his owner’s wines about the other people in favor of getting as comfortable as he could over his chest, the little piggy too content of being with his owner since he usually disappeared for hours only to return in pain, exhausted or sometimes both to even pay him some attention.

Angel sighed and looked at his piggy, he was so comfortable and looked so peaceful. It had been ages since he had time to spend on his own and be able to spoil his little Nuggy, ever since Alastor had come to sponsor the hotel Val had let him had at least a day off, or well, maybe a whole afternoon off. Now that was something he had to thank him for.

“you know Nuggs?” Angel smiled “it’s peaceful but I’m so bored! I need to do something!”

Angel’s stomach choose that moment to growl startling him and Fat Nuggets, chuckling he checked the time on his Hellphone. His eyes going wide, how fast time flies.

“No wonder I’m hungry Nuggets!!” Angel took his piggy into his arms raising himself and putting his piggy on the floor “It’s almost 8! I should’ve gone down for a snack …”

Fat Nuggets oinked and Angel smiled as he bopped him on the nose earning a blep from the little piggy.

“maybe I can go down and make something for myself!” Angel smiled “I can try and do some of ma’s recipes!”

Fat Nuggets oinked again as he sat on his bed looking at Angel as he kept talking about how his mother recipes were the best in the world and reminiscing about cooking them along with his sister Molly.

“Maybe I can do something for Al!” Angel smiled excitedly as he recalled the Jambalaya dish Alastor had made the first day he came to the hotel.

Angel smiled confident in his abilities as he recalled the ingredients for a Lasagna, it was well known, a bit difficult to make but so worth it. Besides if he did his math right there were enough ingredients to even make a dessert. He thought about all of them and what would they like, mostly focusing on Alastor since he had noticed the overlord didn’t like sweets.

“huh, then again,” Angel said looking at the ingredients line up in front of him “he said…he was from somewhere around New Orleans”

That had been a really strange discovery, watching that kids fil “the princess and the Frog” made Alastor open up about his home town. He said it had changed a lot of things but the music had been quite to his liking.

“let’s see” Angel smiled recalling watching his not so secret crush watching the movie “he was especially impressed by…those strange…fried things that the waitress did…what were they called?”

And so we can see famous porn actor Angel Dust, with his baggy shirt, sweatpants and his favorite piggy slippers getting ready to cook and listen to his favorite music.

Now, everyone thought he liked things that talked about nudity, sex, alcohol, and parties. But no one knew about Angel’s secret love for every kind of music, give him good meaningful lyrics, a nice beat and he was hooked. He still liked listening to songs like “Despacito” and “Señorita” or that stuff, he had a reputation to maintain here.

So he had a debate before putting his music in shuffle mode. It would be a long time before the rest of them returned so he had the time and no one would be able to hear him listening to all those sentimental songs and enjoy then, even sing them and dance.

As quietly as he could he took a peek at the lobby, specifically at the bar. Verifying Husk was asleep he smiled. It seems it was his lucky day.

Returning to the kitchen he stared at his phone with the recipe of Beignets he just found, with really a lot of details of how to make them he realized those were not that different from the zeppoles he already knew how to make, a bit different but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Let’ get to work!” Angel smiled as the music filled the kitchen.

The song _“Straight to Hell”_ coming out from his cellphone. He laughed at the irony, with him being gay.

Putting on a pink apron before rolling up his sleeves to wash his hands he started chopping the tomato to make the sauce as another pair started peeling the garlic, his third pair chopping more vegetables for the meat.

With security and ease only practiced hands in the craft could have, both, the sauce and the meat were done. Now he had to make the pasta. Turning on the oven and just waiting for it to rise to the proper temperature for the Lasagna.

“Thank satan Chacha has this” he smiled looking at the pasta machine “or I’d be in trouble”

With nostalgia, he started slowly straightening the pasta until he had a perfect pasta in his hands.

Using his two main pairs of hands Angel started forming the layers for the Lasagna while humming to the beat of Taylor Swift’s song “Blanc space”. The cheese scattered all over each layer he finished and a lot on the top.

Putting the Lasagna in the oven with outmost care he smiled.

“Now, let’s start with the beignets!” He read the instructions carefully and followed them with utmost care thinking about Alastor.

One of his favorite songs booming over the speakers of his Hellphone, Angel didn’t notice, he was too deep in his little bubble of cooking and happiness he started singing. The beat of the song making him forget all his worries, yes, it might have been a cover from the original but Angel liked the changes it had. Like the piano is more prominent in this version. Taking a deep breath Angel started to sing.

_You could never know what it's like_

_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

Angel smiled noticing the mix was almost ready according to the recipe, singing the last of the song unaware of the little public that had been present when he had started singing…

* * *

Charlie and Veggie were in a wonderful mood, their date had gone without a hassle but they decided to return early to the Hotel not to bother anyone. Hoping to still find it complete.

Much to their surprise Husk was still passed out from the alcohol he had consumed.

No sign of Alastor so they thought he would be arriving a little bit later, he had said his territory needed to be supervised so they knew it would be a fair amount of time.

“Hey Vaggie, is that music?” Charlie questioned as she turned to see her girlfriend

“I…think so” Vaggie listened carefully, “I think it´s coming from the kitchen, maybe it’s Niffty cooking”

Both of them now curious, maybe Nifty had come earlier than they thought. She usually cooked dinner for all of them so maybe he had decided to put on some music thinking that he wouldn’t bother anyone else since Husk was still sleeping.

“We should go and greet her!” Charlie smiled already walking in the direction of the Kitchen “I don’t recognize this song…and you Vaggie?”

“I think it’s a cover” Vaggie smiled as both of them reached the door opening it.

Charlie about to say something when the words died on her throat thanks to the scene in front of them.

Singing as a professional Angel Dust, THE Angel Dust, was cooking.

Cooking, and singing, without a care of the world. His genuine smile adorning his face and his free care attitude but care for the recipe he was doing making Vaggie do a double-take. The appearance of the spider demon making them stare a bit longer than they wanted. It was such a strange scene that they didn’t know what to do.

“Que carajos” said Vaggie softly as Charlie closed the door without making any sound to avoid disturbing Angel.

“shhh” Charlie put a hand over her girlfriend’s mouth to shut her up, “I think it’s better if we leave”

Vaggie nodded, he knew how Angel was but, she needed time to process what she just saw.

“was he wearing piggy slippers?!?” Vaggie exclaimed once Charlie dragged her over the lobby.

“Yes! But…did you heard his voice!?” Charlie smiled excitedly taking his girlfriend's hands into hers “I didn’t think he had such an amazing voice! It’s beautiful!”

Vaggie nodded smiling, who knew the spider had such a talent. Maybe there was most to Angel Dust than she knew.

“Whom are you talking about dear?” Alastor´s voice surprised them making both jump.

Charlie too excited was debating herself between sharing what she had just witnessed, which by the looks of it was a private moment for the spider demon, or telling Alastor about Angel’s amazing voice and his culinary skills.

“Oh, the..singer of the place we went for our date” Vaggie saved the moment “it was quite beautiful”

Alastor hummed and kept smiling, not giving any indication if he knew Vaggie was lying or not.

“yes!” Charlie smiled “he was really good!”

Alastor kept staring at them and then turned to check his watch.

“well it seems you two are quite early from your date!” Alastor said in a cherry tune “ had a good time my dears?”

Charlie smiled and started talking about all that they did during their outing. Including how she wished more people would take her seriously. Alastor commenting here or there, but otherwise seemed attentive and quire curious about the date.

“That’s wonderful Charlotte!” Alastor said and Charlie flinched a bit at the mention of her full name “but I’m starved! And from the smell it seems Niffty must be almost done with dinner!”

Alastor peacefully started to make a beeline for the kitchen lured by the heavenly, ha, smell.

Vaggie paled as Charlie froze on her spot. They both had seen Alastor warm up to Angel but they knew this was Angel’s private time. He didn’t know they had seen him and both of them wanted to keep it that way.

“NO!” Charlie explained her expression showing panic “I ..I mean we ..couldn’t want to disturb Niffty until dinner is done!”

Vaggie nodded trying to distract the Radio demon so he would return and give Angel a bit of privacy.

“But I’m not even in the kitchen!” Niffty’s voice came from the door of the Hotel

Both Vaggie and Charlie froze, Alastor hummed as he started walking in the direction of the kitchen ignoring Charlie’s and Vaggie´s protests and curses.

The smell of the cooking of whoever was in the kitchen was making him curious. Now being able to hear music coming from the same place his curiosity couldn’t be maintained.

The song was fairly simple, not his favorite but it was somehow, passable. Maybe a new demon had come and decided to cook something for them. The idea only making Alastor laugh quietly, it had to be that. Only Niffty was as capable as Alastor in the culinary arts.

It couldn’t be Angel Dust since he seemed to be a clutz and not interested in any form of art, and the music was way too nice, nothing the spider demon would indulge himself with or enjoy.

Opening the door of the kitchen Alastor was taken back.

There on the stove, with a frier wearing a typical teenage comfy outfit with piggy slippers covering his feet was Angel Dust.

The Angel Dust. Number one hell’s porn star Angel Dust.

Cooking, listening to kind of passable music, and wearing an apron.

He moved to talk but he was interrupted by a heavenly voice coming from the spider demon.

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walkthrough_

_I know you're wondering why_

_Because we're able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

Alastor watched Angel cook, barely blinking. He seemed in his element, comfortable, the smile he had took Alastor’s breath away.

Angel seemed to glow, his voice smooth and singing along with the song as his hands maneuvered between the stove, a plate with paper towels, and whatever he was frying. Taking a closer inspection he couldn’t believe it.

There on the table were beignets. BEIGNETS.

Angel Dust had made Beignets.

Alastor couldn’t help but smile as he took every single action, muscle movement, and sweet voice of Angel Dust.

He just, couldn’t stop staring. It was something far enchanting to watch.

It had to be a spell, because his chest was just, constricting him, his lungs were failing him and his usual calm and precise hands were shaking. He bet Angel could hear his heartbeat even with that big distance between them.

“oh my god” Alastor heard Charlie whispering alerting him of her presence.

His eyes turned into radio signals in a moment, but he immediately shook his head. Wondering what was the impulse of suddenly wanting to be the only one to stare at Angel Dust.

Immediately Charlie took it In her hands for Niffty and Husk to leave along with Vaggie giving threats with his spear. Alastor didn’t pay any attention, completely entranced at the show as the spider was giving finishing touches to the beignets copying that girl from the movie Charlie had forced them to watch.

A look of longing crossed his face and Alastor had the impulse to kill or do anything to take away that sad look from Angel’s face.

* * *

Angel oblivious to what was happening at the door of the kitchen sighed as the last lyrics came.

Softly looking at the beignets, he tried not to cry. Damn him and his feelings, with this weak heart.

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and_

_My hands are tied…_

It seemed that hit close to home, in his living life he had been denied the chance of falling in love with whomever he wanted. They had tried but with his father being the boss of a mafia it was, quite impossible.

Now he had to develop a crush on Alastor, an overlord, one of the most feared demon’s in hell, and one of the most powerful.

But he was just a piece of Valentino’s property thanks to his soul binding contract with the overlord of Lust.

Even if he wanted to, Valentino would make sure he was still his pretty little toy. Only a whore in the eyes of everyone.

Placing the beignets finished on the table he let a lone tear run through his cheek. Cleaning it with the back of his hand and moving to wash his hands unaware of the dilemma he had just placed in the Radio Demon.

“Well I’m done!” Angel turned to the oven taking out the Lasagna, it looked like a masterpiece.

He slowly served himself a plate .Leaving the beignets covered by a long paper towel and put the lasagna on the oven to keep it hot. He turned off the music on his phone and placed the apron on the hanger.

“Might as well tell everyone I just bought this” Angel snorted to himself looking at the empty door “no one would believe I was cooking anyway!”

* * *

Alastor moved to his room using his shadow. Now completely aware of the cowardy move he had done.

He was the Radio demon, an overlord, quite more powerful than Angel. Why had he fled when he saw Angel walking to the door.

Maybe he wanted to keep this little new development to himself. One of his shadows alerted him that Angel had returned to his room.

He had a determination to taste Angel’s cooking and decided that enough time had passed for him to compose. So he went to the spider demon’s room door knocking to make his presence known.

“Oh, Angel dear!” Alastor called his voice completely neutral

Angel opened the door wearing the sweatpants but with a top showing off his more, distinctive attributes. The piggy slippers replaced by socks.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Smiles?” Angel smirked

Alastor didn’t like it how his smile didn’t reach his eyes, but moved on.

“Simply to ask you if you know who is the author of the food in the kitchen” Alastor smiled “Charlie was quite worried someone had entered the hotel and is trying to poison us”

Angel laughed and tried his best to look composed.

“oh, yeah” he smiled “I was hungry to I ordered take out. I ordered those pastries that were on the awful movie Chacha made us watch”

Alastor looked now curious at the spider, he seemed a bit tense and nervous. What could make the porn actor act like that?

“I…think you mentioned that you were from that place they mentioned in the film” Angel smiled “wanted to try something new you know!”

Alastor smiled and nodded as he tried to take out more information out of the spider.

“well, yes my dear!” Alastor moved a bit out of the door of Angel Dust making space for if the spider wanted to come out “quite a delicious recipe! I believe we should inform Charlie about this! Would you mind coming along?”

Angel smiled, and if Alastor had been attentive, he would have noticed his fur change color into a brighter pink.

“Yeah, sure Smiles!” Angel smiled walking through the hallway to the stairs. Alastor following him, his smile more genuine than ever as he listened to the spider prattle about how curious he was about that dessert.

Once downstairs and all of them seated around the table enjoying the Lasagna. Charlie and Veggie not giving hints about knowing that Angel had done it. Niffty too excited about the new things she bought barely commented anything about knowing it wasn’t a take out. Husk too drunk to even notice, but he made a mention of how it wasn’t trash. Alastor enjoyed his plate and finished all of the Lasagna by himself. The atmosphere was perfect, Alastor produced a fine white wine to pair with it and Charlie had accepted just the cup of wine smiling.

The beignets had come after and Angel had been discretely looking over to Alastor, only to see his reaction.

Alastor was amazed, the beignets reminded him of his time on earth. They were perfect. He had to control himself before he asked Angel to give him the recipe or beg him to make them again.

“Quite delicious my dear!” Alastor smirked “You must tell me where you ordered them to give my compliments to the chef! It was quite a delicious meal!”

Charlie and the rest nodded. Sideway glances were exchanged between the rest of the occupants in the table when they took notice of Alastor’s implications and how Angel’s fur had brightened up

Those two were not as subtle as they thought.

Smiling and taking the dishes all of them retired for the night to their rooms. Alastor offered to close the Hotel as Angel argued he had ordered the food so he had to be the one who at least cleaned the plates.

As soon as the Hotel was closed Alstor strolled to the kitchen and smiled at the spider who had his back turned to him as he washed the dishes humming another song.

Gulping Alastor managed to gather all his courage before clearing his throat making the spider turn.

“Already going to bed Smiles?” Angel smiled as he finished drying the plates.

“why, yes my effeminate fellow!” Alastor smiled “I told you I wanted to give my compliments to the chef!”

Angel blushed his mouth completely open as his eyes widened in realization.

Alastor knew he was the one who made the food.

“And sing more, cher!” Alastor smiled approaching Angel as he took one of his main hands in his own and brought it to his lips kissing it gently “ your voice is quite beautiful”

The last part was said so softly and without any radio interference that it made Angel a double-take as his fur turned a bright red.

Alastor relinquished the fact he had managed to obtain such an interesting reaction out of Angel Dust.

“Sleep well my dear” Alastor turned to leave not before taking another glance at the spider who seemed to be doing the job of a statue, as soon as he was out of the kitchen he transported himself into his room.

Leaving a flustered Angel with more questions than answers.

After a few minutes Angel managed to walk to his room, the scene that just had taken place on the kitchen fresh in his mind, repeating it over and over again. The hand Alastor had kissed being held gently to his chest.

Throwing himself to the bed Angel screamed into the pillow acting like a teenage girl with his squealing. Immediately he rushed to dance with his piggy telling him in great detail how much in love he was with the radio demon and how he was going to cook more for him. The piggy was just glad he could have more attention from his owner.

Meanwhile Alastor smiled as he watched from the eyes of his shadow Angel’s reaction. Yes, he quite liked that smile on his Angel’s face and he certainly wouldn’t mind making Angel blush more. A red blush on his cheeks as he turned to the bathroom getting ready for a peaceful night of slumber.

Because, as Tiana had said in the film…

_ "The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." _

__

And hey, she might be just right.


	2. Hanahaki disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki disease, Angel found out Alastor is his soulmate but what does lastor has to say about this? What happens when Angel starts coughing up rose petals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me abut my grammar mistakes and not posting the AU chapter but I'm still triying to finish it. I promise you'll love it. I am trying my best!! ans I swear I'll post it soon!!

Soulmates, a rarely discussed concept on Hell. It was strange for soulmates to end together in hell. It was even more uncommon to find your soulmate in hell without having caught a glimpse of then in life. Most of them were either in Heaven together or forever apart with their soulmate in heaven and they trapped in this shithole, their memories the only way to remember what they once had.

Painful but beautiful memories that many could claim to remember when they were at their worst, like another painful reminder of the reason they deserved to be down here.

The tales went a little overboard as far as Alastor was concerned. They always spoke about how you would feel when you two touched each other. How you would feel complete, how you would only think about them, how you would be compelled to care for them, how in both of you would feel an affinity between yourselves that no one else would be able to compare.

Ideally, yes, you’d be lucky to find someone who would complement you in such a way that would make you feel complete and at peace.

This concept was something Alastor, the radio demon, thought it was beneath a demon with so much power. It was something he couldn't see himself diving into, or wanting to experiment.

If you had a soulmate, and you both developed romantic feelings it meant a new weakness. Feelings made you act without reason, harsh decisions taken in the heat of the moment, and most of all, it made you vulnerable. He had seen it before, he had used that against his enemies before, even while living he had taken the advantage of the ways of seduction enough to know that feelings were a nuisance, especially a bond like that.

So, when Charlie had approached the subject and asked him his opinion he answered truthfully. Not caring about how the answer came out.

“I believe it’s a waste of time” he had said still smiling “Your other half? Please, it sounds more like a children’s tale! This is hell, my dear! No one here cares about that anymore, they had their chance while living so I don’t see why they would care about them now. Besides, they would only hold me back”

Charlie looked down deception clear on her eyes and Vaggie had glared at him as hard as she could. If looks could kill Alastor knew he would be into a sweet ride thanks to the moth demon. Husk just stared at him and Niffty was gone, probably off to clean something somewhere else. Angel was silent for the first time, not daring to interrupt nor make a sassy comment or sex-related jokes.

“But…” Charlie tried to argue “wouldn’t you like to at least meet them? To…get to know them? Most of them aren’t even related romantically”

Alastor laughed, the radio frequency making it sound more distorted that it was.

“Oh no!” Alastor barked “They’re just a waste of space and time, I couldn’t care less if mine disappeared”

Everyone was in silence; the tension was even palpable in the air. Charlie excused herself as Vaggie trailed behind muttering curses in Spanish about the radio demon. Husk only stared at the place in front of him, the place Angel Dust had been a few seconds ago. Watching the princess, he noticed she seemed quite sad, although he was satisfied in the way they had ended the conversation. Hoping no one else would dare to bring that specific topic ever again in his presence.

So why did Alastor felt as if he had just made a horrible mistake?

Angel Dust was in his room, his makeup a mess and his tears kept flowing as he tried to contain the sobs that escaped once in a while. Hugging his knees to his chest Angel curled as much as he could, wishing the words Alastor had said would stop running over and over his head like a broken record.

Unfortunately, life it’s a bitch, and so that night our resident spider demon had a coughing fit, which ended with a red rose petal in his hand, tears in his eyes, and a plan already forming in his head.

Alastor didn’t want or care about his soulmate, well then, Angel would disappear and he would never know until he was gone.

* * *

It had been three weeks since that specific conversation, and no one had ever dared to mention the topic again.

Alastor smiled as he strolled through the hall until he saw a certain spider demon chatting away with Husk at the bar. He stopped staring at the scene, Angel Dust seemed, at ease. Something that rarely occurred nowadays near him and that for some reason bothered the overlord.

Alastor knew it was something stupid and foolish but he couldn’t stop his desire of having that smile directed at him. Of having Angel close to him, to hear his voice, to answer his jokes, and in return make sassy comments to kill the mood for him.

Many nights the of them had sat down and talked, it had been certainly enjoyable and Alastor had found himself wishing to spend more time together and searching unconsciously the spider demon as soon as he entered the hotel. Even going as far as to wait for Angel at the bar if only to cease his mind and verify Angel was safe and sound.

Alastor’s smile was now softer looking at the back of the spider demon. Yes, he had quite enjoyed discovering things about the spider demon as they spent more time together, Angel was quite the character and Alastor enjoyed the company of the spider more and more.

Hearing an amused cry coming from the spider and clapping he focused on what was going on. It seemed Husk had done a magic trick to cheer up Angel if the card that he was holding was any indication. Angel was clapping as he complimented Husk in his abilities with the cards and how the trick was something he had never seen.

Soon enough Angel got up from his seat, claimed he was tired so he was going to sleep and thanked Husk for everything before leaving. Alastor could only stare at the spider demon as he retreated to his room through another hallway of the hotel. It seemed that tonight he had lost his chance to talk to Angel. It wasn’t a problem, maybe tomorrow he could catch the spider after returning from the studios.

So why did he felt disappointed for not reaching the spider sooner?

Shaking his head, he retired to his room. His treacherous mind made him remember the smiling face of Angel directed at him a few nights ago while he recited more jokes to his dear fellow, and suppressing the urge to go to the spider’s room if only to wish him good night to hear his voice and see him before going to sleep.

“It’s nothing” Alastor tried to reassure himself “I’m just tired”

His shadow however stared at his master and then in the direction of the bar. Yes, Alastor could try and lie to himself but the truth was that he cared for Angel and more than he wanted to admit. But being in denial was not usual for his master, so he just let it be.

On the other side of the hotel, Angel coughed up five more petals.

This time, they were bloodstained.  
  
Taking a deep breath he went to Charlie’s office as quietly as he could. Bloodied petals on his hand and his decision made.

That night Charlie cried for one of his best friends as she vowed to help Angel as much as she could and keep this secret until it was too much for her.

Angel returned to his room that night, called his sister Molly and started telling her everything. Both siblings cried and wished they could be together if only to be able to hold each other as they often did before they died.

* * *

It had been two months since that night, and Charlie had arranged an afternoon of games, movies, and snacks for the original crew. She claimed that a good team had to spend time together out of their jobs too and besides they all were friends and they deserved a little break.

At first, everyone had their reservations but as time passed, they ended enjoying the hours to its fullest. The games were quite amusing, the laughter could be heard through the whole floor and soon they all were doing a karaoke competition.

Music filled the room, all of them dancing freely with the beat, enjoying every single moment.

Alastor could barely keep his eyes away from Angel’s figure as he danced. He took every single movement, every single note and expression into his mind. Enjoying the way Angel smiled as he sang, how enchanting he looked as he danced flawlessly across the room. Sometimes even spinning Charlie or Veggie as they laughed and smiled. Even Niffty had been picked up and spun into the air by Angel as both of them sang together.

But he had noticed Angel act a bit off, his usual perky self quite down. It bothered him how dull he looked. His fur even looked off, it used to be a quite beautiful pink but now it looked as if it was turning gray, almost as if he was sick.

It soon was forgotten as Husk fell to the floor and everyone started laughing, but he had decided to watch the spider more from now on.

The night ended and all of them fell asleep, well, at least most of them.

Angel and Charlie were in the bathroom, the sink was full of blood, Charlie was silently crying and holding the rose Angel had coughed up that night.

A beautiful red rose in full bloom, it’s black thorns all over the stem of the same color. Fresh blood all over them and it’s petals.

Angel doubled in pain as Charlie did everything, she could to heal his friend as she tried to comfort him, even if she was devastated at the sight of this discovery. She feared her friend wouldn’t be able to stand another month if the flowers kept coming at this peace.

An hour later the bathroom was clean, Angel was back into his room asleep on his bed, Charlie still holding the rose and looking at Alastor’s asleep figure from a distance. Wishing she hadn’t made that promise to Angel just moments ago to never tell the radio demon that Angel was his soulmate until Angel was dead.

In the end, she decided to throw the rose as far as she could from her window. Wishing she could do more than that, wishing she could just go and do something more.

* * *

A month later Alastor couldn’t take it anymore.

He needed to know what was going on.

**_ NOW _ **

After the game night Angel had been appearing less and less around the hotel. Charlie had claimed he was feeling under the weather because of his withdrawals from drugs and the lot.

Alastor could believe that, but there was something that just wasn’t right but he let it be.

The first week he didn’t leave for the studio and didn’t take any clients. He even stopped drinking any alcohol and Charlie often gave him softer things to eat when they thought no one was looking. He even stopped talking claiming it was due to a cold he had caught outside of the hotel.

Alastor let it slip again, but he knew something was wrong.

As the days went by, he noticed Angel seemed to be, evading him and ignoring him at every turn. He hoped that as he respected the distance the spider demon seemed to need; he would come back eventually.

The next week Angel didn’t appear at all.

Charlie immediately claimed that Angel had a really bad cold and because of it Angel had to stay in his room resting. Alastor took it with a grain of salt, often sending his shadow to Angel’s room only to verify that Angel was there and watch him sleep. More than one time he had heard Angel inside his bathroom coughing verifying the story Charlie had told them about Angel being sick.

But the last week it had been horrible for Alastor.

Charlie seemed on edge and had ordered a perimeter around Angel’s room. No one could pass through only her, and maybe Vaggie on certain occasions. She had been so on edge that he had been surprised she had used a barrier that even his shadows couldn’t pass through.

No one knew anything about Angel and even if they refused to say anything about it the tension was so obvious that they tried to distract each other from what was going on with Angel Dust. Every time anyone tried asking what was going on Charlie always made up an excuse of having to leave or something like that.

Now he was desperate, and finally his opportunity came when that night Charlie had forgotten to replenish the power of the barrier and he was able to send his shadow to see what was going on.

The sight of what he had found was something he wished he could forget.

Angel Dust was on his bed, his fur lacking color, his breath labored and his pulse so faint he looked more a corpse than anything else.

But what had made Alastor’s heart stop and feel terrified was the amount of blood Angel had around him and over him.

It was all over his chest fur, around his mouth, over his hands, all over his bed and the covers. 

And that wasn’t the worst part, near the edge of the bed were two roses.

Two perfect roses with black stems and thorns were on the floor near Angel’s bed also covered in blood.

Angel’s blood.

Alastor could barely move, too shocked, too afraid to do anything else. But before he knew it, he was beside Angel’s bed.

Slowly and with his hands shaking he took Angel’s face in his own, cradling it carefully, stroking his thumb against Angel’s cheeks feeling the dried blood on his fur. And a soft petal on the commissure of his lips. He knew what those petals meant; he now realized all the signals he had been ignoring for the last months. The way he felt compelled to look at the spider, how he cherished his presence and the moment that Angel had disappeared the sheer desperation in knowing he was alright that had compelled him into using his shadow only to spy on him to catch a glance of the spider demon even for a few seconds.

“No” Alastor whispered as he took the petal from Angel’s lips “it…it can’t be”

He didn’t have any more time before Angel started having another coughing fit again.

Alastor could only stare, frozen in the place he was standing, watching as more petals and blood came out of Angel’s mouth.

Minutes later another beautiful rose was out.

Covered in blood and leaving Angel exhausted and weak.

Alastor didn’t know what to do, he just stared at Angel and then the roses. Leaning to grab the latest rose Angel had coughed up he felt sick.

Roses had been one of his favorite flowers since he could remember. They being so delicate and rare it was a miracle to watch them bloom after being cared for, surviving many storms and winters.

Before him it was a sight he usually would enjoy, maybe even relinquish in the pain the other was suffering. Enjoying watching the blood come out, the agony, watching their life leave them as slowly and painfully as possible.

But now, he wanted it to stop. He wanted to make the blood go away, to make Angel smile again, to ease the pain however he could.

Angel turned without a warning; his eyes barely focused on Alastor’s figure.

“Al?” Angel talked, his voice barely audible enough and rough “is...dat ya?”

Alastor could only nod, fearing his voice would betray him as his body was already shaking.

“yes, it’s me mon cher" Alastor said getting closer to the bed

Angel smiled, it was barely visible thanks to the blood on his face but Alastor could see his lips curve and his cheeks puff a bit.

“I... don’t know if ya’re real” Angel raised one of his main hands into Alastor’s direction “but…I haf ta...tell ya…”

Alastor nodded as Angel’s voice became fainter and fainter with each word. Kneeling next to his bed, holding the rose close to his chest.

“I love ya” Angel whispered “ti amo…”

And just like that Angel’s eyes closed, his hand fell to the bed and Alastor was left in a state of panic and despair.

“Angel” Alastor called his name “A-Angel…mon cher…”

A noise alerted him someone was coming and Alastor vanished into his shadow, still holding the rose close to his heart.

He watched as Charlie came into the room and talked to Angel, saying how he was going to be alright just to hold on. He stared as Charlie cleaned the dry blood from Angel’s fur with care and love. He stayed as near as he could as Charlie used her powers to alleviate the pain, how she took the roses, and then burned them as tears fell through her cheeks and silent sobs wracked her body, biting her lip so hard it bled but unwilling to let any noise be heard.

“Please Angel,” Charlie said once she had her voice back “please don’t leave…you’re one of my best friends. Just hold on a little longer…for me, please”

After that, she talked about how hungry he must be and going for something to eat so she had to leave to bring him something tasty for him and bring a healer to help her with his throat. Her fake smile remained until she slipped outside the room.

She walked fast and as soon as she was far away from Angel’s room, she stopped her gaze on the floor. Alastor followed her through the shadows, waiting to hear what they had to say about this.

“I…I guess it’s time” Charlie sighed as Vaggie approached her “it’s been almost three months Vaggie…I don’t think he’ll make it”

Alastor ignored the rest of the conversation, barely processing the information. They knew and they had decided to leave everyone out of it.

Before Charlie and Vaggie could take a single step, Alastor appeared in front of them. His usual smile gone, replaced with a look of pure fear and panic.

“What do you mean he won’t make it!?” Alastor demanded “How long have you known about this!?”

With that Alastor showed them the rose in his hand, still beautiful but with dried blood over its thorns and petals.

“HOW LONG!?” he roared as tears ran down his cheeks, the image of Angel passing out after confessing to him fresh in his mind.

Charlie and Vaggie were scared but looked at Alastor.

“Since it started” Charlie confessed breaking the silence “Angel came to me one night, scared about the petals he had just coughed up one night”

Vaggie slid an arm around her girlfriend in silent support. With that Charlie just broke into sobs again, not being able to talk for a long time Vaggie sighed.

“Charlie told me a month ago” Vaggie said “she needed help, and we found out that Angel had been coughing up roses for a long time and so frequently it was a miracle he still could talk, let alone breathe properly”

Alastor then remembered in flashes, how Angel had started to look weaker as the time passed by, talking less, eating less, being less with them.

“Why?” he asked, his voice broken

Vaggie looked straight to him as Alastor finally had an idea of what was happening.

“Remember what you said about soulmates?” Vaggie nodded his head in the direction of Angel’s room “Well…he discovered he was yours…so when you claimed you didn’t care for your soulmate and would be a waste of your time…. this started”

At that moment Alastor remembered his cruel words and the unusual silence of the spider. He had just claimed that because he thought he didn’t want people to see him as weak and vulnerable. His pride was his undoing, with those horrible and terrible words, he had hurt his soulmate. Probably he had condemned Angel the moment he said he could care less about him.

“But …he ...he can be saved…right?” Alastor asked, desperation was clear in his voice.

Vaggie looked away from the Radio demon, her eyes filled with tears.

“I..I don’t know,” she said truthfully as Charlie turned to hide her face in Vaggie’s shoulder trying to calm her now renewed sobs, “We asked a healer to come but they said it was a matter of hours, with luck we would have a day, if we were lucky, before he …would …”

Alastor’s blood turned cold, his skin becoming paler. Hands shaking as the rose slowly lost a petal and started turning black on the tips.

“No…” he whispered as the rose fell from his hand.

Vaggie shook Charlie as her eyes were now wide with panic and fear.

“Charlie!” she pushed her girlfriend awake “call them! The flower is dying!”

Charlie gasped as she nodded and tried to control herself. Taking out her hellphone she called in a panic every single person she knew that Angel cared for. Alastor could barely comprehend what they were both saying

He couldn’t hear anything around him anymore.

Angel Dust was dying, his soulmate was dying…without ever receiving an answer from him.

As fast as he could he ran to Angel’s room. The screams of Charlie and Vaggie faint on his ears as he only cared about Angel and getting to his side as soon as he could.

Pulling the door out of its hinges Alastor threw it into the hallway not caring whom he could hurt, he had to go to his soulmate’s side now.

“Angel!” he screamed, voice hoarse and tears making his vision blurry “ANGEL!”

The spider demon was still laying there, hands over his chest and belly, looking as if he was a perfect picture of the princess in those silly fairytales. His chest never rising and not a sound coming from him.

Alastor ran to Angel’s side and fell to his knees taking the image and the realization slowly caving in.

Angel had stopped breathing, he was late.

“no…” Alastor whispered as he took one of Angel’s hand in his own “please”

He slowly raised and brushed Angel’s hair with his free hand.

“Please…. don’t leave” Alastor let his tears fell on Angel’s face “…. Je t’aime aussi…mon ange”

As soon as these words left his mouth Alastor let himself cry over his now lost soulmate. Memories coming through in his mind, Angel’s genuine smile, Angel’s sweet singing voice, Angel’s jokes, Angel’s attempts to flirt with him, Angel’s moments of wisdom, Angel’s kindness, everything came as a hurricane. Filling Alastor´s heart with despair.

He had killed Angel Dust.

He had killed his soulmate.

Alastor contemplated into ending his afterlife, it might take a few attempts but he could certainly keep trying, if only to start making up for all the pain he had pull Angel through.

“please” he tried again “Don’t leave me…”

But Angel didn’t move, and he would never move again.

Taking in a deep breath Alastor screamed, screamed for the loss of his soulmate.

For Angel Dust, was no more.

* * *

Alastor woke up, his eyes wide in panic, his pulse erratic, his forehead all sweaty and his hands shaking.

Immediately he looked around, trying to remember where was he. Identifying his room, he tried to get up, the image of Angel dead still in his mind.

Angel, he had to go and see Angel. He had to make sure he was alive and plea for him to forgive him and …

“Al?” a soft voice stopped him as the lamp on his nightstand was turned on “Al, what’s wrong?” the voice repeated.

Alastor could barely contain himself as he threw himself into the arms of the other demon, not caring if he was crying. He relinquished in the fact that he could hear Angel’s heartbeat.

Angel hugged him close as Alastor let all his emotions flow into incoherent streams of sobs, pleas, and thanking Angel for being with him.

Angel kissed his hair and slowly combed his hair with his claws until Alastor stopped shaking. Knowing better than to talk he just hummed on of Alastor’s favorite songs until he was calm enough to talk.

“are ya gonna tell me what was all this is ‘bout?” Angel asked concerned

Alastor smiled, happy to know his beau, his soulmate was safe and the sight of his wedding band around his finger assuring him that it was all just a dream.

He had arrived on time to see Angel cough up one of his roses and they had a screaming match that had ended with both of them spilling their feelings in the heat of the moment. Although Alastor couldn’t tell Angel he was in love with him he agreed to date the spider and then see where it took them, but when the next day Angel didn’t have a coughing fit, he knew Alastor’s true feelings. Until now they both had experienced ups and downs but they were happy together. Barely been married for 4 months after a few years of a steady relationship and elimination two overlords for his Angel to be safe.

“Maybe later cher” Alastor smiled “just let me hold you tonight”

Angel smiled as he let Alastor cuddle with him, something quite rare for the radio demon, holding him close.

“I love you, mon ange” Alastor said softly

“I love you too, my dear” Angel kissed the top of his husband’s head smiling.

In his mind, before falling asleep, Alastor swore he would never again let his Angel suffer again. Not now, not ever and he would do his best to make his soulmate happy.

Both of them drifted into a dreamless sleep, holding each other close and enjoying the warmth of their bodies cuddled together.

A single rose displayed proudly on their nightstand, watching those two soulmates together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you poeple who are taking you time to read this and supporting me! I love you all and special thanks to Cateyeindark in twitter! I abolutely love the art you post and you gave me inspiration to finish this story! thank you so much!
> 
> Also I love comments so thanks forleaving all those comments before, sorry I didn't answer until early this morning. I've been sick since sunday so I have to take care of myself.


	3. First times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor experimenting first times, from the realziation of his feelings to confessing his love for Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I'M LATEEEEE!! I've been kinda sick, so I've been bedridden and separated from my computer. Unfortunately I take a lot of time to write on my phone so today I tried to edit this chapter and deliver it for all of you!! I hope you like it!!! I'm sorry if it is too small, I really tried to make it longer but I made you suffer already with the last chapter so..I wanted this to be only fluff.

Alastor paced around his room, his heart beating fast, his thoughts on a certain spider demon, and his smile much less maniac and more genuine recalling the past few hours.

Earlier that same afternoon he had spent time talking with Angel on the lobby. It was one of those rare free days the spider had, so the both of them had drank and talked.

It had been, quite pleasant, surprising Alastor when the clock hit midnight.

He had just stopped to amuse the spider demon but instead, Angel had surprised him by asking if he would like to have a drink with him and his appearance. The usual flashy and bright clothes were gone replaces by some jeans, a soft gray sweatshirt, his high-heel boots were gone too replaced by simple pink shoes with small heels, he wasn’t even wearing his usual gloves letting his hands free for all to see and showing off his pink claws.

Piqued by his curiosity Alastor agreed, getting ready to remind the spider to sprout out something about if he wanted another of his services, but the jive never came. Instead Angel had respected his space, didn’t make any offers about his services, and they even started a joke war.

It was one of the best afternoons Alastor had in, well, all of his afterlife.

But by the time Angel had decided to retire himself claiming how he didn’t want to bother him more with his presence Alastor found himself taking Angel’s hand with his own to stop him.

It was for a feeble moment but when he took notice of what he had done and looked at Angel’s face adorned with a soft dark pink blush over his fur, he took his hand away.

Alastor said to Angel he didn’t mind repeating that another day and wished him a pleasant night as he left with as much dignity as he could.

Once in his room, he started pacing, thinking about how he had acted.

Why did he liked watching Angel’s blush? Why did he like the way Angel’s hand felt on his own? Why did he want to spend more time with Angel and watch him smile?

Alastor didn’t know, but it was the first time he felt like this.

The curious part is, he didn’t want it to end and he was curious about this new development.

Before falling asleep he barely recalled a distant memory of when he was alive. When a little boy rested in his mother’s arms as she talked about how it felt when you fell in love with someone. Her soft voice making him relax and start to fall asleep on her arms.

_“…and you will want to know more about them, even if you’re just together doing nothing more than listening to music enjoying each other’s company…”_

* * *

As the days kept passing by Alastor found himself seeking the company of Angel, slowly but after many interactions at the bar or just lounging on the lobby together they started to notice how both were drawn to each other. Any time Angel was on the hotel Alastor was always near.

After a particularly tiring day at the studio for Angel, Alastor decided to do something for the spider as he watched Angel drag himself to his room hiding pain behind his fake smile. He looked exhausted, a faint limping hidden between his steps and a faint bruising barely visible thanks to his smeared makeup on his cheek.

Alastor could only stare as Angel tried his best and fooled everyone else, but not him.

No, he knew every single quirk the spider had. It had been days of observing how many times Angel returned and favored one side, or how he seemed to use even more makeup than usual that was a tone brighter than the real color of his fur, how his actual smile was less sharp than the smirk he often used with them when hiding something.

That made Alastor stop his train of thoughts.

Had he been watching Angel that much? When had this become a common occurrence? Why was he thinking about sending his shadow to check upon Angel just to make sure he had arrived at his room safe and didn’t need medical assistance?

The memories of what his mother had once described how falling in love felt, about how you knew you liked someone more than a friend or an acquaintance coming back in a blur.

Shaking his head, he realized that he could notice things about Angel better than the most because now he was somehow developed feelings for him.

“…I like him” Alastor said to no one as he walked through the hallway.

With the corner of his eyes he noticed his shadow making movements that seemed to say _“finally!”._ Alastor just batted his shadow away as he realized that, for the first time in his life. He liked someone romantically.

His ears picked up some sobs coming from Angel’s room, distracting him from his new revelation.

Shaking his head and suppressing his feelings he decided to wait by Angel’s door as he heard him cry, take a bath, and then change into his favorite comfy clothes before knocking on his door.

He needed time to process things, but that didn’t mean he had to cut his interaction with Angel. Especially if he needed someone to distract him about what had happened before.

* * *

Two weeks later Alastor decided to make a move, he might be a good liar but he didn’t like lying to himself. Somehow, he had taken a fancy to Angel and developed feelings for said demon. So, when he heard everyone was going to go out for groceries, a date and just because he wanted a day off Alastor decided to approach the spider demon.

He truly believed it was a foolproof plan. Especially taking count that it seemed normal for two friends to spend more time together. Besides it was another of those strange days off that Angel had. He wouldn’t have another opportunity like this.

So, after talking with Angel after everyone left, he managed to convince him to cook something from his vast repertoire of Italian recipes.

Now in the kitchen Alastor smiled softly looking at Angel sing and cook at the same time, his movements precise and he looked at ease while cooking. All of his hands showing off a level of concentration and skill that Alastor couldn’t help but stare as the soft music of Jazz came from Angel’s Hellphone.

“So…” Angel started talking after he finished the sauce and moved to measure the ingredients for the dessert “What made ya change yer mind about trying my cooking Smiles?”

Alastor just looked at what Angel was making and cleared his throat, trying not to sound suspicious or as nervous as he felt.

“Just wanted to try something new” Alastor claimed almost careless his usual smile in place “and you said you liked to cook so I decided to give your cooking a try!”

Angel hummed in affirmation hearing Alastor’s answer and then started making the dessert.

“So…is this a date?” Angel ventured to ask Alastor as if it was a joke.

However, what came next surprised him.

Alastor made a scratching record noise without meaning to, it was as clear as an answer for Angel who stopped kneading. He had noticed how nervous Alastor had been and how much he had tried to hide it. Angel didn’t want to get his hopes up so he decided to ignore it, he had noticed the slight gestures with his hands, the smile wider than usual, and how he had tried to act all collected and calm but his static betrayed him.

“Al?” Angel turned to Alastor a bit worried since he had not answered his question.

Alastor coughed clearing his throat and looked away, he had been found out and there was no way he could deny it.

“I didn’t…” Alastor started “want to be presumptuous, Angel”

Angel took a breath and left the dough alone, gathering up some courage he walked up to Alastor. Yes, he had developed feelings for the radio demon, but he didn’t want to act because he didn’t think Alastor could feel the same.

“Al, are…you serious?” Angel asked, disbelief apparent on his tone.

Alastor smiled and took a chance to look at the spider.

Angel was blushing, his fur a bright pink a beautiful color, and his cheeks were colored a soft red. He was nervous and that showed but for Alastor it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. For a moment Alastor forgot how to breathe, he could only stare at Angel.

This probably was their first date, for the both of them. Gathering up his courage and taking a deep breath Alastor decided to make it official.

Alastor took Angel’s hand on his own as he looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Angel, I would be honored to court you, if you’d let me” with that Alastor manifested in his hands a bouquet of white roses with pink-tinted ends.

Angel looked at Alastor the roses and then took them slowly as he nodded.

“I’d love to date ya Al” Angel smiled “and, thanks for the roses”

Alastor smiled softly as he committed this image of Angel to memory.

Angel holding that bouquet of roses and smiling, he looked like his namesake. The more Alastor looked at him, the more in love he fell with him.

Both of them lost looking at each other until the smell of something burning took them out of their trance.

In the end, they decided to order something to eat before spending the night together, talking about everything and stating rules about what they were comfortable or uncomfortable. In Alastor's case he told Angel he would like to go slow, maybe let him take the initiative but let him know if Angel would like to do something so the both of them could talk about it and come to an agreement until he warmed up more to this kind of relationship. Angel knew Alastor wasn’t a fan of sex but he decided that he was worth the wait and Alastor accepted in turn Angel’s profession, even if he didn’t like it so much.

“well I guess this is the end of the night…” Angel said as Alastor escorted him to his room “thanks Al”

Alastor smiled kissing Angel’s hand before stopping in front of his room door.

“It was my pleasure, cher” Alastor smiled “Have a good night Angel”

Angel smiled at Alastor, a blush present on both of their faces. On a whim, Angel took a chance and kissed Alastor on the cheek.

“Goodnight Al” Angel said before disappearing in his room closing the door.

Alastor stood there, he didn’t know why but the place Angel had kissed was tingling. Smiling he turned to his room and started humming a song from an artist that he had learned Angel liked to listen to. A prominent blush on his cheeks as his shadow still stared longingly at Angel’s room with hearts around its head.

_“…Shall I stay… Would it be a sin… If I can't help… Falling in love with you...”_

* * *

It had been two months since their first date and a month ago they decided to make their relationship official. Alastor couldn’t be happier. Angel was shining and both of them enjoyed their time together whenever they could, but this was his favorite time of day.

Angel had a habit of letting Fat Nuggets run all over the garden. The piggy would run and play with Angel for an hour and after that they both would sit in the lobby or the library of the Hotel.

Angel would usually just answer messages, take photos of Fat Nuggets and read something or play on his phone when they were alone, but when Alastor was with them both of them would dance together one or two songs until Angel had to return to get ready for work.

But today Angel seemed on edge, which was strange. He kept staring at his phone, scrolling through his messages, playing whatever game he had, he even let Fat Nuggets munch on his sweated as long as he didn’t move. He tapped his feet against the floor creating a rhythmical sound with his heels that was driving Alastor mad with worry.

Alastor wanted to ask Angel what was wrong but he knew he would talk when he was ready. Both of them sitting on the couch in the middle of the library as Alastor decided to help Angel by letting soft jazz music sound all over the lobby, especially Angel’s favorite songs.

“Hey, Al” Angel finally broke the silence he had created

“yes Angel, dear?” surprised by this, Alastor looked up from his book and stared at the demon spider.

“I..uh…” Angel fidgeted on his place as he avoided Alastor’s gaze.

Alastor looked at him, he looked scared, his fur flushing a light pink, his body guarded as if he was expecting a lashing out.

“Can…we dance?” Angel asked as he let Fat Nuggets on the ground with one of his munching toys.

Alastor frowned at the nervous tint Angel’s voice had while talking with him. It was quite out of character from him but Alastor nodded and stood up, changing to a waltz. If Angel noticed the shift, he didn’t comment on it as they took positions and started dancing around the place. Fat Nuggets too preoccupied with his toy to bother them.

“Al” Angel started “I…need to confess something and…it’s kinda important”

Alastor nodded as he kept guiding Angel around the place. He could feel the slight shaking of Angel’s hands and how he seemed more stiff than usual.

“What’s wrong Angel?” Alastor asked softly making a nervous laugh scape Angel’s lips.

“Nothing is wrong smiles” Angel smiled at Alastor “I just…this is our first real anniversary as a couple and I, well, I never thought I would be with you like this. I mean it was a surprise when we had that first date and I’ve never been so happy. I just wanted to say…Thank you, Al”

Alastor smiled, he felt the same being with Angel. He was quite surprised how this relationship had bloomed.

“Thanks for coping with me, mon cher” Alastor smiled “I’m quite lucky to have found you”

Angel blushed more and then took a deep breath and looked directly into Alastor’s eyes.

“I love you, Alastor” Angel smiled “I know it’s rushed and I know you might think it’s too early but I needed to tell you this.”

Alastor stopped moving, processing the words Angel had just said to him. At his lack of response Angel got nervous and started retreating from Alastor’s embrace.

“Al, it’s ok if you don’t feel the same” Angel started making gestures with his hands nervously “I get it, totally I know it came from nowhere but I wanted to tell you before, but I thought that today could be something special…and I can wait for you and if you want me to go until you..”

Angel’s prattle was silenced when he was interrupted by Alastor pulling him down for a kiss.

A sweet but chase kiss on the lips.

Alastor had kissed him and he didn’t seem to want to break the contact.

Angel closed his eyes and answered the kiss softly, leaning his head to make it a bit deeper.

After an eternity had passed Alastor broke the kiss and looked lovingly at Angel.

“I love you too, mon ange” Alastor said softly as he leaned in for another kiss.

Angel happily answered until it became a small make-out session, and Alastor couldn’t help but think that if kissing Angel felt so heaven-like he wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Both of them sat on the couch and Angel shifted his posture so he was leaning against Alastor’s shoulder, his head resting over it.

“I guess…you liked it?” Angel smiled

“I did, “Alastor answered “It was…quite enjoyable, for my first kiss”

Angel chuckled noticing the light blush on Alastor’s cheeks. The radio demon just rolled his eyes before kissing Angel’s forehead. Both of them just relaxing until it was time to return to their respective rooms.

Alastor couldn’t help but smile recalling everything he had come to discover about himself. First, it was the surprise of having developed an attraction to someone for the first time in his life and afterlife, how those feelings changed and suddenly he had been aware of how he had fell in love for the first time, his first date and now his first formal confession of love and first kiss.

He couldn’t wait for what was coming next, but as long as Angel was by his side, he knew he would be happy. And he would make damn sure Angel was happy and safe too.

Maybe for their next day he could take Angel hunting, a certain overlord coming to mind. Who knows, it might be fun for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope oyu like it and I'm sorry but I think I'll have to post the next work tomorrow if I don't manage to finish editing it in a few hours. I am ordered to rest so I might take longer but I won't give up!!!


	4. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy has many forms of manifesting itself, Angel and Alastor experiment them together. A bit of Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!! I'm so late, I've been a bit sick and my computer charging cable died yesterday so I am trying to post this through my phone!!! Please excume me for any gramatical errors since English is not my main language. Enjoy the story!!

Alastor didn’t know what had possessed him to spend more time than necessary with Angel Dust.

He was loud, had horrible vocabulary, loved sex, and always made some kind of innuendo about it. No matter the time he always was obnoxious and annoying. Especially when he made comments about his work.

But he was also an amazing cook, he cared about his few friends and he loved to help others. Sure he had to keep up an act thanks to his work but Alastor had seen him helping Niffty around the kitchen, singing and dancing with Charlie, talking with Vaggie without making her go mad but with a slight friendly banter, talking with Husk about whatever they both wanted, mainly it was books and drinks.

He had started caring about the spider and noticed his attempts to be more thoughtful of him and his space, going as far as not using as many sexual innuendos with him or offering his services.

It wasn’t perfect but he had started thinking about Angel in a kind of subtle approach, Angel respected his boundaries, and more often than not it was the spider getting away from Alastor thinking about this same rule.

Alastor couldn‘t help but want to reinforce the five-foot rule whenever he was near the spider at the beginning but now that he looked at the distance Angel had put between them, even if they now were in a kind of friendly relationship, he couldn’t but wish that they both could be a little closer. The light banter he usually had with Angel was something new and he liked their time together at the bar.

But one night everything changed.

Husk was passed out behind the bar, Charlie and Vaggie had gone to their rooms, Niffty had been sleeping for a while and he was nursing his second bourbon in the rocs when the door opened and Angel Dust came into the lobby.

At the sound of the door opening Alastor was ready to nag Angel for arriving such late at night and not telling everyone, it would be so horrible for his path to redemption. But the words died on his mouth.

Angel was covered in cuts, blood still coming out from them staining his usual flashy getup, bruises already forming in his wrists, neck, and as far as Alastor could see even on his thighs.

But the worst part was that someone had engraved something on his stomach. It had been carved with care of the detail, and it seemed it had been done while Angel was unable to fight whoever that did it.

Before Alastor could say anything or even move, Angel fainted.

Alastor reacted on instinct and sent his shadow to hold the spider before he took the spider on how own arms. Now he could inspect better the damage on Angel’s body, slowly he motioned for his shadow to move over the arms that were covering the spider’s abdomen. But the sight of what was under them made him lose control.

His eyes turned into dials and the radio static around him increased, the shadows increased and the lights started to flicker and his antlers grew. His hunger returned tenfold, wishing he knew the lowlife who had dared to do this to Angel and make him pay.

A whimper from the spider demon returned him to the present, with remorse he noticed he had unconsciously embedded his nails on Angel’s side further aggravating his injuries.

With as much care as he could, Alastor got himself and Angel up to his room, he could treat the injuries better. Besides no one would bother them and probably could make an excuse about how he found Angel drunk and just led him to his room later.

With utmost care Alastor started taking off the torn pieces of what was left of Angel’s clothes and proceeded to use a wet cloth to clean the blood away. It seemed a lot of the cuts weren’t that deep. That was until he moved to his abdomen, after a few wipes Alastor could see the word graved on Angel’s skin.

**_WHORE_ **

He could barely suppress his anger and keep cleaning the blood off of the wounds. But it was time to move Angel and bandage him to the best of his abilities. With the help of his shadow and some he was able to move Angel for him to rip out the rest of his jacket.

However, when he inspected his back, he only found another word engraved on his skin.

**_SLUT_ **

This one had more irregular edges, which enraged Alastor more.

Someone had taken pleasure in torturing Angel, engraving such things on his skin for them not to heal in a while and maybe even let scars. Cleaning the blood, he tried his best not to lose control of himself again, Angel needed him.

After Alastor bandaged Angel he decided to transport both of them to the spider demon’s room. In a moment he summoned his magic and used a bit of his power to heal the most superficial wounds and bruises.

Once satisfied Alastor decided to ignore the blood between Angel’s thighs, he didn’t want to make Angel uncomfortable so he decided to just leave it and help him with, all of this once he woke up.

For now, he needed rest too. After a few moments of debating himself between leaving Angel alone and sleeping on a chair or going to his room leaving a shadow to keep an eye out for him he decided the latter.

After all, his shadow could alert him if Angel woke up and he didn’t want to traumatize his friend more.

The next day Angel didn’t wake up, but Alastor checked him constantly, even going as far as changing his bandages and verifying his wounds were not infected or worse.

On the dawn of the third day Angel woke up, and Alastor appeared immediately by his side just like a shadow. After a few minutes of Angel having a breakdown remembering all that happened, Alastor decided to appear and try to help his friend, at first Angel trashed and tried to get away from Alastor until he was able to focus enough on his face.

“A-Alastor?” Angel asked, his voice shaking “it’s…you?”

Alastor smiled and tried to explain the situation, but he didn’t know how to start.

“Yes, my effeminate fellow” Alastor said as he tried to appear as unthreatening as he could “it is me, I …”

A sudden weight on his chest and arms around him made him almost fall and get into attacking mode but it all stopped when he heard Angel thanking him, his tears staining his jacket but he couldn’t care less about that.

Alastor let Angel hug him until he felt uncomfortable with the sensation it was giving off and the touch on his person.

Angel let go, a bit reluctantly but he conceded Alastor the space he wanted. Letting Angel do the talking Alastor sat on a corner of his bed, staring at the room, taking everything Angel had on display. A bit too pink for his taste but it reflected Angel’s personality more. The big bed with soft comforters and plush pillows, the nice pink carpet, his walls decorated in pink and white, the big vanity mirror, and his many, many articles of makeup and personal use all organized. Nothing of his work was out there for others to see, which was strange knowing how many times Angel talked about his work and how amazing he was at it.

“Hey, Al” Angel spoke to him “thank you”

Alastor smiled and looked fondly at the spider demon.

“It was quite a pleasure, dear” Alastor said soothingly “now, I do not want to bring unpleasant memories but would you mind telling me what happened?”

Angel hugged himself as he looked away from Alastor, his demeanor scared, scared and he curled up his legs closer to himself.

“I…do not want to talk about it,” Angel said in a whisper “maybe another day, Smiles”

Alastor smiled and complied. He knew everyone carried their own baggage down to hell, so he decided that after whatever that had happened to Angel, he could give him some time to heal, and then they would talk. Even if his first instinct was to demand the names for his hunt and a broadcast.

“It’s alright, dear” Alastor smiled wider “when you feel up to it, I’ll be glad to listen”

And that, was what Angel felt he needed for the time being.

A month later Angel and Alastor returned covered in blood and laughing as they entered the lonely lobby. Of course, then Husk talked and they both were in trouble, but it was worth it.

Alastor just could think how exciting it was to watch Angel kill with such ease, it was something enchanting and exciting. Another phase of the spider demon for Alastor to see and appreciate.

* * *

After a few months, of getting to know each other Angel confessed, to the surprise of Alastor leaving him open-mouthed.

He knew he had developed a certain level of affection towards Angel, but for him to go outright out and say that he was in love with Alastor was completely unexpected. Now he was debating himself on how to feel about that. He didn’t want to leave Angel without an answer.

So, after a few days he called Angel to the roof. So, they could talk about this new, development in their relationship.

Alastor smiled watching pentagram city and thinking about what they could talk about. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he wanted to give it a try. He just hoped he didn’t screw things up without even starting.

“Hey,” Angel said as he walked up to Alastor “so…”

Alastor looked over at Angel, his body language easily giving him off, he might seem completely in control and his usual persona. It was all a lie, Angel was terrified and closed, his movements too practiced, his shoulders too rigid, his eyes looking anywhere but at him and of course his second pair of hands hidden behind his back fidgeting slightly.

“About your confession Angel” Alastor looked away and took a breath “I …I don’t know how to say this…”

Angel immediately took it as a rejection, he just inhaled and then laughed nervously.

“You don’t have to say anything Al-Alastor” Angel sighed “I…I understand, really”

Alastor turned to see Angel, no, he didn’t know his answer. He was just assuming Alastor didn’t want anything to do with him in that regard, he looked defeated. His fur was dulled, his eyes downcast, his smile now showed self-pity and his shoulders had a slight shake showing.

“No, my dear” Alastor turned and stared at Angel “you don’t understand”

At Angel’s offended gasp Alastor raised a hand, he knew he had to open up about this. They both needed to be open and sincere about this, even if it went south, he wanted to still call Angel his friend. He couldn’t screw this up.

“I’ve never been in a relationship” Alastor confessed “I can’t say I know how it feels to be in love with someone, I don’t know how to give you what you want, Angel”

Alastor approached Angel standing right in front of him. Hoping the courage, he had managed to gather didn’t leave him.

“for these past few days, I’ve been wondering” Alastor looked away “why me? Why would someone like you want someone like me by their side? What could I give to you to make you stay? What if I screw things up and end up hurting you? I know next to nothing of how this could work Angel”

Angel listened as Alastor kept talking letting all of the thoughts and feelings he had bottled up after his confession.

“But I want to try,” Alastor said truthfully “I want to give us a chance, I can’t promise I won’t make mistakes, I can’t promise I’ll be as affectionate as you wish, I can’t even promise I will be able to have sexual intercourse with you.”

Alastor took Angel’s main pair of hands in his own as he looked at him, noticing the blush over all his chest fluff and cheeks.

“That is, if you give me a chance” Alastor looked down “I can’t say that I love you, but I do like you Angel. A lot, and I wouldn’t mind trying to be with you on a more intimate level. I just ask you to be patient with me and let me get there”

Angel smiled and made Alastor raise his head using a bit of force under Alastor’s chin with one of his free hands.

“Al” Angel sighed “I don’t have much experience either, I know you and you know me. I’m loud, annoying, and I’m Valentino’s cash-cow. I know it won’t be easy putting up with me, but I want to try it too. I do love you and I’ll wait as long as you need”

Hearing this Alastor smiled and both of them talked until dawn.

Both of them scared, none of them knew how this would work out, but establishing rules and a list of things they both were comfortable with they decided to give it a try.

Soon enough the list from Alastor became shorter and shorter, days became months and soon enough both of them were able to tell each other those three special words that had started this relationship.

* * *

Alastor sighed as he closed his eyes, the papers Charlie had asked him to go through still in his hands. The faint sound of jazz helping him relax a bit but his headache was still making a nuisance of itself. True he had almost finished checking all of them, what was left were to check a few things for his territory and do a double check on the pantry list for the month.

A soft knock distracted him from his thoughts, raising his head he saw the door open and Angel taking a peek inside the room. Easily spotting Alastor and smiling softly.

“yes, darling?” Alastor said his voice a bit softer than usual, and with a tired tone.

Angel huffed and then proceed to open the door so he could get in. The smell of coffee and beignets filled his senses and his stomach growled. He looked at Angel as he walked and left the cup of coffee and plate full of freshly made beignets on the desk, one pair of hands holding the filed out of the way and piling them up on the other side.

“Thanks, cher” Alastor smiled as he took a sip from the hot coffee.

Angel smiled and kissed Alastor’s forehead softly, his smile widening when he felt Alastor lean in closer.

“I’ll go and start making dinner” Angel smiled “what are you in the mood for, Al?”

Alastor smiled and leaned into his chair, times like this were his favorite. Just Angel and himself passing the evening together and then enjoying a delectable dinner that his partner made for the both of them.

“Whatever you want, mon ange” Alastor smiled at his partner “I’ll join you in a few”

Angel smiled and Alastor couldn’t help but stare at his partner. He loved to see Angel smile like that, especially when it was directed to him.

“Don’t worry,” Angel shrugged “I can bring it up here and then we can cuddle watching a movie”

Alastor smiled and nodded. He loved holding Angel as the both of them just relaxed on the couch, sometimes instead of a movie it was Angel singing or him reading. Cherishing those moments as simple as they were, but what mattered is that they were together.

_“Merci, mon ange”_ Alastor smiled letting his accent through

He knew Angel loved hearing him talk without his “radio host” voice, Alastor loved to watch his fur bright up and a blush go over his cheeks when he talked in French.

As expected, Angel blushed fiercely and gulped before hiding his face with his main pair of hands.

“Al…” he groaned “amore mio…I…you...”

Alastor laughed, yes, it was quite delightful to see Angel all flustered and without words. Taking one of Angel’s hands away from his face Alastor smiled. He slowly brought Angel’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“Oui, mon cher?” Alastor laughed at Angel’s spluttering and how his blush was now more prominent.

“You’re a tease” Angel sighed and retracted his hand reluctantly from Alastor’s “I’ll go before I distract you more”

Alastor laughed and smiled watching Angel leave, the blush still on his cheeks and chest fluff. Oh, how he loved these moments between the two of them. He knew he could get lost watching Angel do the most trivial things but it was enchanting to watch Angel. It always had been.

“Right, back to work” Alastor smiled as he returned to his work.

If he finished fast enough, he could catch up with Angel in the kitchen.

He looked back at his paperwork and then at the door where Angel had gone through just moments ago. If he finished this now, he could go and cook with Angel, and well Charlie had said she didn’t want the papers until Friday and he needed to go and check out the pantry for the list of groceries.

Without a second thought, Alastor stood up and walked straight to the kitchen. If he forgot all about checking the pantry and instead spent the night beside Angel making dinner and then leaving to get some cuddle time together, well nobody would ever know.

Looking at pentagram city from his window Alastor smiled. It had been three years of a steady relationship, a few fights but nothing both of them couldn’t overcome. Their relationship was strong and both of them were stronger thanks to everything they had spent together.

A small red velvet box appeared on Alastor’s hand and he turned to watch Angel sleep soundly.

“Soon, mon cher,” Alastor smiled softly as he opened the box admiring its content “I’ll be able to make you mine, mon amour”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy doesn't have to be sexual for me and for me those moments are precious. I tried to reflect them on this story. Yes, I added Angst 'cause I love it.


	5. The end of a chapter in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is only the begging, sometimes we may have to end a chapter of our lives to start another.   
> How can the change of a relationship can make that happen? Well Alastor wasn't sure about this but nothing was stopping him from making this the best aniversary for the both of them....specially for what he had in mind to ask Angel.
> 
> Eveeyone else was just wondering when they would get married....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I'm so sorry but I've been having a crisis between school and my home life. Both are not the greatest at the momment but I won't leave this to waste. I'm still writing more and more, just my heart isn't in it as far as I can tell so I'm sorry if this is kinda sloppy or not that good. Anyway enjoy!!

Inside the Hazbin Hotel, things were going great thanks to Charlie’s perseverance and the rest of the help provided by her friends. Even with the ups and downs and fight ting against many demons wanting to sabotage the establishment it still bloomed thanks to their small family and the support of the infamous Radio Demon. Many demons had been redeemed by now, and it seemed as if near the future there wouldn't be a need for yearly cleanses.

Right now, all of them were enjoying a calm Saturday morning. Especially a certain wendigo demon, one of the most feared demons in hell, his powers were legendary and just with his presence, he could make demons cower and flee. However, as he turned to his side the sight that greeted him made a soft smile appear on his ever-smirking face.

His beau, his partner, was still asleep. His chest rising and falling indicating he was still asleep. Alastor took those few moments to observe him. Those small pink freckles that could only be seen when his beloved wasn’t wearing makeup. Those long eyelashes that brushed softly against his cheeks and how his lips were a natural soft pink color, he relinquished the way the first light in hell kissed his skin making him look like his namesake. An Angel.

Slowly, Alastor got up, he had a lot of work to do, thankfully all of the important people for him and his Angel were working to make this night the best of their lives. With that in mind, some luck and the courage he had managed to gather, he wouldn’t get cold feet before the main event.

A quick bath and getting on his usual attire Alastor made a quick round to reassure himself everything was in order before the hour they both had their arranged date and everyone knew what to do. Looking once more towards his beau, he walked and softly placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Angel woke up with the feeling of someone kissing his forehead. Alastor observed how his beautiful Angel slowly opened his eyes before he saw his smile.

“Morning, mon Ange” Alastor smiled softly as Angel rose enough to kiss him on the lips.

“Morning, Al” Angel smiled and then hugged Alastor “thanks for waking me up”

Alastor smiled as he watched Angel slowly get up, admiring how beautiful he looked as he stretched out. He was not ogling nor drooling looking at Angel’s figure. No, he wasn’t like that, but he could admire his beau’s beautiful body.

“It wasn’t a problem, cher” Alastor spoke as he watched Angel walk to their bathroom, “but didn’t you tell me you were going to visit Molly before our date?”

Angel gasped and immediately gathered his outfit and threw his nightwear to the bed before rushing to get ready.

“Shit! I almost forgot!” Angel ran to the bathroom to get ready “Thanks, babe!”

Alastor laughed as he watched Angel disappear before closing the door to their bathroom. Fat Nuggets barely woke up enough to watch one of his daddys slam a door closed as he turned to sleep some more.

Taking a deep breath Alastor waited for his Angel to come out so he could properly say goodbye to him, not soon enough he was practicing his speech all over again. Of course, he took them all by surprise when he asked for their help arranging this party, after five years of dating everyone was wondering if Angel would propose instead of Alastor.

As he snapped his fingers for the bed to make itself, Alastor took walked up to his nightstand and took out a small velvet box. Opening it you would see a custom-made ring, with a diamond as big as he could afford, two pink diamonds at his sides and engraved with his favorite pet name for Angel.

Yes, today was the day he would ask Angel to be his forever, he just hoped everything went along with his plan. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves, now it wasn’t the time to lose his cool, or Angel would notice something was wrong.

With those thoughts in mind, he put away the box into his pocket for safekeeping. After all, his beau deserved the most amazing and romantic proposal ever, and Alastor was going to give it to him. Now he just hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself at the actual moment.

It had to be perfect.

* * *

Angel laughed as Molly snorted, both of them sitting at the cafe surrounded by shopping bags. They had decided to take a break from their usual shopping to recharge energy before going to the rest of the shops. After all, Angel hadn’t found his perfect outfit for his date.

“So…How’s life with Al?” Molly asked Angel “You’ve been together for so long; I just can’t wait for the moment you get married!”

Angel sighed and smiled at his fraternal twin, she was so sweet and supportive of their relationship. He couldn’t ask for anyone better, he still missed his mother but he was happy with his new family here, they all supported him and even with their fights all of them looked out for each other no matter what.

“It’s perfect” Angel smiled dreamily and sighed “I don’t know how I managed to get so lucky Molls, but I think it will take a few more years for me to ask anything like that of Al. You know how it is.”

Molly smiled and squeezed Angel’s hand shortly, both of them quite content with the contact before returning to their sweets. While they both had suffered during their living days, now Angel was happier than ever. He didn’t have to worry about his father since he had inherited the family business therefore becoming something close to an overlord, Valentino was not a problem anymore, neither was Vox and their relationship was something to envy. Even Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench had once talked about how much time they both had spent together and how much they all wanted to know more about their relationship. Alastor quickly making all of them see that his Angel was off-limits.

“I’m happy for you,” Molly said, “I can’t believe you’re finally with someone you love! Who would have thought you’d find your soulmate here in hell of all places? But seriously when is the wedding?!”

Angel laughed, it was something they had talked about and usually joked about. He didn’t want to pressure Alastor into anything so he had decided to wait for him and they had talked about boundaries and experimentation, and he never once regretted his decision of waiting for Alastor to accept his touch and move into more intimate gestures.

Alastor was worth the wait, and Angel was more than happy to oblige. After all, there was no more “until death tear you apart” nonsense.

“It’s fine Molly” Angel smiled taking his twin sister’s hand on his own before signaling a waitress for “we’ll get there when we have to, he makes me incredibly happy and I couldn’t ask for more”

Molly squeezed Angel’s hand and smiled. She could see it, how the both of them would just brighten up when the other entered the room, how in love they were, she had been astonished at the change the radio demon had made through the months. It wasn’t something outright visible but small little changes regarding Angel along with their interactions and it was all thanks to the both of them willing to learn and take chances in their relationship.

“Well, as soon as we finish, we should return shopping!” Molly announced, “We still haven’t found your perfect outfit for your date tonight!”

Angel laughed at his sister’s energy as he finished his latte and tiramisu. Molly finished her pastry in record time before calling the waitress to ask for the check so they could return shopping.

Angel sighed walking out of the cafe, he just hoped he could find something to impress Alastor with, he wanted to look his best, after all, their fifth anniversary was something big for both of them and if making Alastor stare at him all through their date it would be something even better.

* * *

Alastor groaned as he looked at the flowers, he couldn’t find a single store that would give him the perfect bouquet for Angel. All of them had suggested roses only, he thought those were too mainstream, for all instances he had already given Angel so many roses he had lost count. He wanted more, some other kind of flower but all of them seemed more interested in selling something either than using the flowers to represent something. One of them had dared to present him a striped carnation, red and yellow, meaning a rejection of love. It was a miracle that he had restrained himself from gutting the lowly demon for that but time was running short.

Using his Hellphone he called Charlie to make sure everything was in order, the rooftop was decorated and ready to use, the dinner was perfect from the wines to the dessert, the rest was in his hands since he wanted nothing more than to make this night perfect for his future fiancée.

The only blasted thing that was missing was the bouquet.

“This is ridiculous,” Alastor said angrily “I should be able to find one bouquet for Angel!”

Suddenly he stopped talking as one of the flower shops caught his attention.

It was quite small but it made up with its variety of flowers and arrangements displayed on the window, besides that he could see a lot of alive flowers that looked so healthy and beautiful that made them look as if they didn’t belong in hell. It seemed he had found the perfect shop, now he hoped they could help him with his predicament.

Taking a decision, he decided to watch the window’s exhibit and was quite surprised by what he found.

A beautiful bouquet was displayed at the center of the exhibition. Its sight took his breath away.

White gardenias in full bloom over were on the edge of the bouquet, they looked so well conserved that he almost could swear they were fake if it wasn’t for their beautiful smell, red, and pink camellias were in random places, which reminded him of Angel’s fur. Red and strong pink stocks were carefully arranged near the center of the bouquet along with some purple, light pink and a single white rose in the center.

While yes it was bigger than what he had thought he wanted he couldn0t deny the bouquet had quite a collection of flowers. While many of them looked small and delicate the contrast roses and stocks gave the rest of the flowers was something that made them look majestic. He spent at least two minutes staring at it, the beautiful colors contrasting each other but at the same time complementing each other, a perfect balance between eye-catching and subtle beauty.

It reminded him of Angel whenever he saw him.

Immediately he walked into the shop, his smile bigger and his step taking a skip he had found the perfect bouquet for his Angel. As soon as the flowers were on his hands he rushed to the Hotel, he didn’t have any time to lose.

* * *

Angel smiled looking at himself on the mirror, his outfit was perfect, a simple yet elegant red dress with a soft pink lace around his waist accentuating his chest fluff and waist, his shoes were simple without any heels and his hair was a bit curled on the edges. He looked perfect; he knew Alastor would stare at him for the whole night.

“Ready for your date?” Molly asked Angel “because you look beautiful”

Angel smiled and nodded; he didn’t want to ruin his makeup. Molly had just finished applying a small coat of mascara over his eyelashes, the finishing touch for his subtle but elegant makeup.

“I’ll go downstairs and call a cab” Molly hugged Angel “enjoy your amazing date, Angel!”

Angel nodded and hugged closer his twin, he was so grateful for her being in his life. How he had missed her when he fell here, and when his dad threatened to kill him if they ever crossed paths again.

“I’ll ask Chacha if she can give you a ride” Angel smiled “it’s the least I can do”

Molly smiled but shook her head, she knew what was going to happen soon. She had to keep the act up until Alastor popped the question, they were hoping to surprise Angel with the engagement party tomorrow morning, they even had left Alastor outside that small secret.

“It’s ok I’ll ask her myself” she smiled as both of them walked outside Angel’s old room “now go and be with you man!”

Angel laughed and hugged Molly once more. He was so happy and nervous; he knew this was a big step for him and Alastor. Five years together were already something, especially if you counted their lack of experience in dating or having a romantic relationship of any kind.

“Sure thing, Molls!” Angel smiled before walking in direction of the roof “see ya later sis!”

Both of them separated as Molly walked downstairs before joining Charlie and Vaggie on a room that they had arranged for her to stay in. All three of them went to sleep leaving the happy couple alone for their special night. They could celebrate everything later.

Arriving at the roof Angel couldn’t help but stare in wonder. It seemed a scenery made out of those movies Charlie liked, it wasn’t as fancy as a restaurant but Alastor had outdone himself.

Floating lights were everywhere, a single table for two illuminated by candlelight was in the middle, and he could see Alastor waiting for him. His smile tender and staring at him, he could feel Alastor’s eyes over his body.

“Hello, mon cher” Alastor smile became softer as he approached Angel “you look quite exquisite”

Angel blushed under Alastor’s gaze but didn’t try to hide it. He saw the small blush on Alastor’s cheeks, and he knew he liked it when Angel blushed for a strange reason.

“You look quite handsome, Al” Angel smiled looking at Alastor “I feel at disadvantage here”

His outfit was a bit simpler, a red dress shirt, black bowtie, black dress pants and his signature shoes polished. His hair was in a ponytail, something he knew Angel loved.

“Nonsense darling,” Alastor said making the bouquet appear in hand before handing them to Angel “though I fear they pale in comparison to your beauty”

Angel blushed a deep red as he accepted the flowers and smelled them. They were so beautiful, and unknown to Alastor Angel knew a bit of the language of the flowers, which meant he knew Alastor’s sweet message with the flowers.

“They’re beautiful Al!” Angel smiled softly “Thank you”

Alastor couldn’t help but feel the luckiest being right there, he wished someone would be able to paint a picture of Angel at that moment. Looking so beautiful, the blush over his cheeks, the way the flowers complemented his colors, and made him stand out.

The picture of perfection.

“Well,” Alastor coughed in his hand trying to look normal, betrayed by the color on his cheeks “lets us eat dinner, my love!”

Angel laughed as he put the flowers on a vase that Alastor probably had prepared beforehand. He loved the roses; he already knew most of the meanings thanks to Molly and he found it quite sweet from Alastor to think about him like that.

They both ate dinner while chatting about Angel’s day, Alastor listening Angel recall every single detail while in his shopping spree with Molly. Even going as far as on how he finally found the perfect dress while they were about to give up, just passing through a small store.

Time passed and they couldn’t be more comfortable, jokes had been told, Angel had used a lot of his sassy responses to top Alastor but failed miserably a few times, the two of them on their little world.

Alastor was getting nervous as Angel finished eating his dinner. It was time and he knew it.

He breathed in trying not to look nervous and gathering all his courage he took Angel’s hand across the table.

“Angel, I want to tell you something” Alastor confessed as Angel looked at him confused “you know I am not perfect, but I love you with all I have.”

He got up and walked in front of Angel, never letting go of his hand as the other started reaching for the velvet box in his pocket.

“I don’t know what I did for you to have an interest in me, I don’t even know why do you love me to be honest. I have no clue why you put up with me when we started dating and I could barely tolerate you taking my hand. But you had patience with me, showed me what love is, you make me feel like the king of the world. I want to promise you, I will strive my best to be what you deserve, be worthy of your love, because, alive or dead no one has ever made me feel this way like you do. I promise I will be by your side, for as long as we live. Although I can’t promise you, I won’t make mistakes, I can’t promise you we won’t fight or have arguments, but what I can promise is that I will love you now and forever, darling. That’s why…”

Alastor let go of Angel’s hand as Angel covered his mouth with both of them a few tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Alastor finally knelt in front of Angel as he opened the box showing off the ring inside.

“I would be honored if you would marry me” Alastor smiled as a blush came over his cheeks.

Angel was openly crying at this point. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“YES!” Angel said, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray him “of course I’ll marry you, Al.”

Shakily Angel extended his hand and Alastor slipped the ring on his ring finger, before kissing his hand.

Alastor smiled before getting up and kissing Angel, both of his hands cradling Angel’s face, his thumbs cleaning the small streaks on his cheeks a few tears had left moments before. Breaking the kiss, they both rested their foreheads together. Both of them staring into each other’s eyes, before closing them relinquishing on each other’s touch.

“I love you, Al” Angel smiled a few more tears scaping through his eyes.

“I love you too mon Ange” Alastor smiled, his worries disappearing and his heart doing leaps on his chest.

Angel smile became wider as he placed one of his hands over Alastor’s. Both of them quite lost in the moment and unwilling to let it end.

“Whatever brings the future….” Angel said in a whisper

“We’ll face it together, my love” Alastor finished his radio voice gone.

With another kiss, they sealed the promise unknown to them a soft light enveloped them for a few seconds before disappearing.

As for their relationship as a couple had changed into being fiancés, and soon they would be bounded by something deeper than that. It was something new, a new start but the end of something too. A chapter of their lives had ended and a new one had just begun. None of them were afraid of what was coming soon, because whatever life decided to put in their way they would remain together, no matter what.

It had been a coincidence that they met, one in a million chanced that they both fell in love. Although it hadn’t been easy, it took work, patience, communication, and trust. But they would never change what they had.

And nothing would ever destroy what they had, because after all.

It is the greatest force of all.

LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking through this with me!! and thank you for all of your kind words and kudos!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> I'm trying to update the next story as soon as I can but unfortunately I had a reaction to a strange component in a medicine so I am actually under sick leave without a hold of my compjuter for more than three hours or evne my phone. So I might take more time but I swear I'm going to give my all into this stories and this amazing week!!


End file.
